


Inborn Craving

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Lotor is basically a vampire, M/M, Master/Slave, Pleasurable Vampire Bites, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Quintessence Vampire, SORT OF (they're faking), Vampires, but not really?, dubcon themes, idk you guys, there are no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “Due to the unique circumstance of my birth,” Prince Lotor said, “I need periodic infusions of quintessence to stay healthy and alive.”“So you’re- what? A space vampire?” Shiro asked incredulously.“I’m not familiar with that term.”“It just- it’s like-“ Shiro frowned and broke off. “You brought me here to- to- feed on me, didn’t you.”“In simple terms- yes,” Prince Lotor said with a smile.





	Inborn Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys into Quintessence Vampire Lotor? Cause I am @_@
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta [Lutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutz/pseuds/lutz)!
> 
> Please enjoy and comment :)

 

* * *

 

Shiro flinched back when the cell door opened. It was too soon for another match but he knew better than to struggle when four Galra guards came in to drag him out.

“What’s going on?” he demanded. Sometimes they told him, especially when the answer would bring him pain. Even when it did, he preferred to know.

“The Prince asked for you,” one of the guards grinned. The others laughed.

“The Prince?” Shiro asked as he followed them down the hall, knowing already where they were taking him- the showers.

“Yes, Prince Lotor,” one of the guards said. “He has an appetite, Champion _._ ”

The guards laughed and Shiro did his best not to wince. He’d expected something like this for a while- he’d been taken and used in so many ways now, why not complete his subjugation with rape?

“Steel yourself, Champion,” one of the guards said. “If the rumors about him are true- you’re not likely to make it through this alive.”

Shiro’s blood ran cold with fear.

“He leaves his slaves crippled and maimed, all used up,” one of the others said with a grin. “Few have escaped his… _affections_ alive, and those that do beg for death.”

They all laughed then and all Shiro could do was follow, letting them lead him to the showers.

“Wash,” one of them said. “Quickly, now. Prince Lotor doesn’t like to wait.”

Shiro washed in a stupor, too afraid to disobey. By the sound of it he needed to run- _now_ \- but there was no way, nothing he could do against the four of them.

“Wash thoroughly, Champion- Prince Lotor will be thorough when he makes use of you.”

They laughed as Shiro flushed with shame. Fuck. He was fucked, literally. He searched for a means of escape but there wasn’t one. Maybe later then, but for now he couldn’t let his fear take him. Patience yields focus.

He said it to himself over and over again, even as the guards shut off the water and pushed a clean prisoner jumpsuit towards him. He slid it on over his still wet skin, glowering.

“The Prince doesn’t like defiance,” a guard said as the others snickered. “A Commander disrespected him once and Prince Lotor beat him within an inch of his life, right there in front of his troops.”

Shiro set his jaw as he looked down, trying not to show any fear even though it filled him like ice in his gut. He was dizzy as he was led through the halls and then shoved into a lavish set of rooms. The door slammed shut behind him with a decisive clang.

He took in his surroundings quickly- the comfortable sitting room, the thick rugs on the floor, the shelves full of delicate ornate items. And then his gaze fell to the dining table, laden with rich foods, and sitting casually in one of the chairs- a beautiful man peering up at him curiously.

Shiro straightened as he stared in confusion. The man seemed almost human if it weren’t for the purple skin and pointed ears, the yellow sclera and bright purple irises. His silver hair was long and loose, hanging down to mid back. He was draped in a dark silk robe that lay open over his chest and had a thin gold collar around his neck. He smiled, raising a wine glass to his lips.

Shiro remembered vividly what the guards had said about the prince and his slaves, but this man, this courtesan or slave or whoever he was- seemed more like a well-cared for pet rather than the victim of a brutal rapist.

“Did the prince double book his fuck toys?” Shiro asked harshly. “Or does it take a harem to keep him satisfied?”

The courtesan’s eyes widened in surprise and he laughed, the sound of it filling the room with warmth.

“I think you’ll keep me satisfied just fine on your own, Takashi,” he said with a smile.

Shiro jerked, not sure what he was shocked at more- the realization that this beautiful man was apparently the vicious prince himself or the casual way Shiro’s name fell from his lips. No one had said his name in months.

“ _You_?” Shiro couldn’t help saying. “You’re Prince Lotor?”

“The very same,” Lotor said. “Why? What were you expecting?”

“I-“ Shiro broke off, licking his lips nervously. He'd been expecting a giant vicious Galra- someone like Sendak- not this long-haired delicate man who wouldn’t look out of place on the cover of a fantasy novel. He’d fucked up already and he had no idea how to fix it or if that was even possible.

But the prince seemed more amused than annoyed as he motioned for Shiro to sit.

“You must be hungry,” he said. “Please- join me.”

Shiro sat, eyeing the food uncertainly. He _was_ hungry, starving after months of nothing but prison gruel. But what if it was poisoned or drugged? The food was untouched and Prince Lotor didn’t have a plate.

“If I wanted to poison you I wouldn’t bother with subterfuge,” Prince Lotor said, his eyes glittering with mirth. “Eat.”

Shiro picked up a fork and cautiously reached out to spear a cut of meat. Why was Prince Lotor doing this? Why not just- get on with things? Maybe he enjoyed making Shiro nervous and afraid, off-balance. Shiro didn’t exactly want to speed things up but the fear of what would happen next left his stomach knotted with dread.

He took a bite and at the back of his mind he knew the food tasted good but he felt sick with nausea and it was a struggle to chew and swallow. He set his fork down carefully, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Why bother with all of this?” he asked, trying to force his voice not to shake. “The guards told me what you were going to do to me. Just- get it over with.”

Prince Lotor raised an eyebrow pointedly and swirled the wine around in his glass before taking a drink. “I have a certain reputation,” he said slowly, “one I take great pains to maintain. That reputation is not exactly the reality. Whatever the guards told you about what I wanted you for was wrong.”

“So why am I here?” Shiro asked, not quite sure if he was relieved or only more scared.

“I find myself in a bit of a predicament, one you could help me with. Go on- eat.”

Shiro picked up the fork again and took another careful bite. This time he could actually taste what he was putting in his mouth and he sped up a little, not sure when his next decent meal would be.

“I have certain needs, Takashi. On my own ship I have made… arrangements to keep these needs satisfied. However I find myself trapped here in the command system for a length of time I didn’t anticipate and my usual methods are not available to me.”

“And these… needs,” Shiro said slowly. “What are they?”

“Quintessence, Takashi.”

Shiro shivered. He’d heard the word but didn’t know much about what it meant. He’d gotten the impression that it was some sort of fuel but other prisoners had spoken of it as a kind of life energy, and he’d heard whispers of Zarkon’s Druids and their dark experiments with it.

“Due to the unique circumstance of my birth,” Lotor continued, “I need periodic infusions to stay healthy and alive. I’m sure it goes without saying that all of this- everything I’ve told you- is in the strictest of confidence.”

“So you’re- what? A space vampire?” Shiro asked incredulously.

“I’m not familiar with that term.”

“It just- it’s like-“ Shiro frowned and broke off. “You brought me here to- to- _feed_ on me, didn’t you.”

“In simple terms- yes,” Prince Lotor said with a smile.

Shiro dropped his fork to the plate and pushed it away. He wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than what he’d been afraid of before. “Why are you explaining any of this to me? Why share this- secret or whatever it is? Do you need my permission to enter the house or whatever?”

“What house, Takashi?” Lotor asked. “There’s no need to get agitated, I brought you here to make you an offer, not a demand.”

“Oh my god. So you _do_ need my permission don’t you? Well- _no_! No, I’m not going to let you-“

“Takashi,” Prince Lotor cut him off firmly, his voice low and dangerous. “I could take you against your will quite easily.”

Shiro shivered again, taking in Prince Lotor sitting across from him. He was beautiful, more delicate than the Galra Shiro was used to dealing with, but there was obvious strength in his narrow frame. His chest, revealed where his robe was falling open, was muscular and well defined. While he was sitting Shiro couldn’t be sure how big he was but he could tell by the size of his hands that he would be tall, easily half a head taller than Shiro if not more. Maybe Shiro could take him in a fight but he didn’t like the look of his odds.

“The resulting experience will be quite unpleasant for both of us,” Prince Lotor continued. “I’d like to offer you a trade, instead. You’ll cooperate and in return you’ll get whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

“Whatever is in my power to give you. My life is worth a lot to me Takashi, so ask- ask me for what you want.”

“I want my freedom,” Shiro said immediately. “And I want my friends, the ones I was captured with. I want them freed as well.”

“Yes,” Lotor said.

“ _Yes_? That’s it? You just- agree to that?”

“Yes,” Lotor repeated. “I looked into you before I summoned you here. I know you were captured with two others- Matt and Samuel Holt. The first has escaped and is unfortunately out of my reach. The second, however, is an engineer in a Galra facility.”

Shiro’s head was spinning at what was happening. “So you’ll free Sam if I let you do this?”

“I already have, Takashi. I wanted to show you I was serious about this.”

“What?” Shiro asked in shock.

Lotor pulled a small datapad out of his pocket and handed it over. Shiro took it in a stupor and stared at the screen. It was a picture of _Sam_ , dressed in a Galra prison jumpsuit, looking bewildered but unhurt. He was thin and his hair and beard was wild but for all that he looked better than Shiro could have hoped for. He was standing next to a Galra transport craft in the middle of a desert, and in the background Shiro could just make out the distinctive shape of the _Garrison_.

“Consider this a gesture of good faith,” Lotor said. “I understand I’m asking a lot, but I want you to see I have a lot to offer in return.”

Shiro’s hands were shaking as he stared at the picture. It could still be a fake, all this could be an elaborate lie. But-

But what exactly was the alternative? Returning to the arena and taking his chances? He still wasn’t entirely sure what was expected of him, but if there was a chance this was real he had to take it. He took a deep breath and set the datapad down on the table.

“Fine,” he said quietly. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Lotor smiled. “Very good, Takashi. Let me explain to you how this is going to work. I anticipate staying here for a few more cycles, maybe a phoeb- possibly two. During that time you will stay here in my quarters. You will not fight in the arena, you will not leave these rooms without me under any circumstance.

“As far as anyone will be concerned- I have taken you as my slave and am using you quite cruelly. There’s no reason to dissuade them. If anyone should ask you about what’s happening here, you will say nothing. Do not lie, Takashi, simply lower your gaze and stay silent.

“I will not hurt you, humiliate you, or parade you about in public. However- it is likely I will have to take meetings here. If you and I should happen to be in someone else’s presence you will defer to me at all times and do anything I ask without any protest or hesitation.

“Once I am finished here I will leave and take you with me. As soon as we’re outside Galra scrutiny I will give you a ship and you will be free to go. Do you understand?”

“Yes, fine,” Shiro said. He hadn’t missed that Lotor had left out explaining the very thing he’d brought Shiro here to do. “What about the rest? What about the- the quintessence?”

“You won’t need to worry about that for a few quintants,” Lotor said dismissively. “I’m not quite in dire straits yet, we can discuss that further when the time comes.”

“No,” Shiro said. “I want to know what I’m getting into _now_ , I don’t want to be wondering about what’s going to happen for the next few days. Show me.”

Lotor seemed surprised and then he drained his glass and set it on the table with a quiet click. “Very well,” he said as he stood.

Shiro followed his lead nervously. He’d been right, Lotor was taller than him by at least six inches. His robe fell open further and Shiro had to drag his eyes away from his chest to look him in the face.

“Ok,” Shiro said, more to himself than to Lotor in front of him. He swallowed, the sound loud in the silent room. “Ok, so how does this go? Do you… bite me?”

“I could,” Lotor said slowly. “Although there are more pleasant ways to perform the energy transfer.”

“Like?” Shiro asked suspiciously.

“A kiss is the simplest.”

Shiro flushed. “Uh- let’s stick to biting.”

Lotor laughed easily and Shiro flushed even harder, wishing he’d just close his robe instead of standing around half naked like Shiro wasn’t even here.

“As you like, Takashi. Go sit down on the chaise.”

“I prefer Shiro,“ Shiro muttered. He sat down on a comfortable chaise in the sitting area and took a deep breath as Lotor came over. Lotor towered over him and he was suddenly afraid again.

He was surprised when Lotor knelt before him, leaning forward to take his wrist and carefully pull up his sleeve.

“In the movies they always bite on the neck,” Shiro said, mostly to distract himself from what was about to happen.

Lotor looked up at him curiously. “The vampires you speak of?”

“Yeah, they- they drink blood. Pretty exclusively from necks, actually.” He was rambling and making a total idiot of himself but he was too nervous to stop.

“I’m not going to drink your blood,” Lotor said with a laugh, “certainly not from your neck.” He was close enough now that Shiro could see his fangs- not one but _two_ on each side of his mouth on his top and bottom rows of teeth- eight in total. Shiro shivered and looked away, trying to pretend he hadn’t noticed.

“It’s perfectly natural to be nervous, Shiro. But if you could try to relax that would make this easier for both of us.”

“Right, relax,” Shiro muttered before taking a few deep breaths.

Lotor looked down, waiting with his hand wrapped around Shiro’s wrist and his fingers pressed to his pulse like he was monitoring his heartbeat. Shiro closed his eyes but that only made the touch harder to ignore so he stared at the top of Lotor’s head instead, at the way his silver hair reflected the light.

Shiro tried to focus on why he was doing this, tried to imagine what it would be like to return home, to see Sam and Keith and Adam. He imagined getting a cup of coffee at his favorite diner and a beer at the hole-in-the-wall bar across the street. He imagined racing Keith through the desert on their hoverbikes, and what Adam would say when he returned from the dead. Maybe he’d apologize, maybe they both would.

Shiro winced at the sharp pain as Lotor sank his fangs into his flesh, just deep enough to draw blood, and then drew back a little so it was only his lips against Shiro’s skin. Shiro’s heart rate spiked with pain and uncertainty, his attention brought back to the present. Nothing seemed to be happening though, just Lotor kneeling before him with his mouth against him for long enough that Shiro started to feel a little silly.

And then there was something like a _pull_ deep inside him and his whole body started to feel strange. His skin seemed too tight, tingling all over. He felt woozy, almost like being pleasantly buzzed, and then he flushed as he realized- he felt good, really good. Too good.

His eyes threatened to close and he gritted his teeth to keep from panting, and then it all got so much worse. He was horrified to realize he was getting _hard_ from this. Shiro panicked and tried to pull away only for a sudden wave of agony to spike through him.

He cried out and Lotor pulled back with a wince, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. When he looked up his eyes were glowing faintly and he seemed different somehow, like the air was crackling around him.

“I suppose for a first time that will have to do. You know now what to expect, and what will happen if you fight it.”

“Fuck,” Shiro said, his head pounding as the pain faded slowly. “Did you feel that too?”

“Yes, Shiro. I imagine it was less unpleasant for me than for you, but I’d like to avoid it in future. Is this still an arrangement that is acceptable to you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said. At least the pain had effectively killed his arousal and he’d just have to figure out how to deal with that in the future. He suddenly felt ravenous and the food was still sitting out on the table, right _there_ -

He stood with a quiet groan.

“Shiro, _no_ -“ Lotor said with alarm as Shiro swayed, overtaken by a wave of dizziness as his vision went dark. He fell but Lotor moved to catch him and lowered him carefully back to the chaise. “Rest now,” he said quietly.

Shiro’s head was still spinning as Lotor left and returned with a blanket, tucking it carefully around him. The absurdity of the situation hit Shiro all at once and he laughed weakly.

“Are you alright?” Lotor asked.

“I just- this is crazy! The guards said- they said you’d torture and kill me and here you are, tucking me in and promising me my freedom. Are you lying? Is this all bullshit so you can eat your dinner without having to deal with all the screaming?”

“I’m not lying, Shiro,” Lotor said. “But I suppose you won’t know that for sure until we’re finished here. Rest now, don’t try to stand for a varga at least.”

“Alright,” Shiro said quietly, his head spinning with more than just what Lotor had done to him. He’d signed up to be a vampire’s snack. He was a total idiot.

 

* * *

 

As the days passed Lotor kept his word. Shiro stayed in his quarters, unbothered and unmolested while Lotor did whatever it was he did. Shiro ate like a king- or, he supposed- like a prince, and finally caught up on his sleep.

Every three days like clockwork, after Shiro had dinner, Lotor would feed on him. Shiro would be left feeling woozy and weak for at least a day, and sometimes two, afterwards, but as his fear faded and Lotor stopped holding back, the feeding sessions grew more and more pleasurable. Shiro dealt with it by making sure to jerk off in the shower just before, trying not to notice as his fantasies shifted away from Adam on his knees before him and towards _Lotor_ , smiling up at him as he opened his wickedly fanged mouth in invitation.

Shiro shoved the thoughts away as deeply as he could, trying to remind himself of his situation, of the fact that Lotor was keeping him prisoner and using him, no matter how politely and gently he did it.

It was difficult though- Lotor was charming and handsome and genuinely kind to him. And when he got a little tipsy, which happened roughly once a week, he was downright hilarious. He shared salacious gossip about various Galra Commanders, and sometimes he even did a scathing impression of Sendak that never failed to leave Shiro in stitches. Despite everything, he _liked_ Lotor, liked spending time with him.

Every so often he’d have meetings in his rooms and sometimes he’d ask Shiro to be present, wearing a cuff on his right arm that would theoretically prevent him from activating it- at least if Lotor ever bothered to turn the cuff on. During these times all he had to do was stand in the corner of the room, glaring at all of them with his arms crossed over his chest. Lotor completely ignored him during these meetings even as the Galra he was speaking with threw nervous glances his way.

It was all some kind of power play that Shiro didn’t understand but he couldn’t help the sense of dark satisfaction at having Galra afraid of _him_ for a change. Three weeks in and he found himself looking forward to these meetings, trying to absorb everything he could.

From what he could understand, he grew to like and respect Lotor even more. He seemed to be the voice of reason, holding the Galra back from pointless cruelty and trying to turn them towards more sustainable and humane methods of dealing with their conquered subjects. He argued for cooperation and negotiation over massacre and genocide, and he did it with a cold-blooded practicality that even the most brutal Galra had a difficult time resisting.

It seemed as though he was trying to change the very nature of the Galra Empire.

“Your usual methods won’t work against the P’tari,” Lotor insisted to three Galra one evening as they sat in his rooms drinking wine.

“They’re a weak primitive species,” one of them said dismissively, the one who seemed to be Lieutenant Haxus. “We’ll decimate them and they’ll fall into line like all the rest.”

“You’re wrong- they tend to build unusually strong pack bonds amongst themselves. If you do what you’re suggesting they’ll only fight back harder and you won’t be able to establish quintessence production on their planet until they’re all dead. I doubt Emperor Zarkon will be pleased with the delay.”

“Fear of death is the best motivator,” another said. “Are you really suggesting they’d rather die than serve us? All of them?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Sniv, I am.”

The third scoffed, rolling her eyes. “They’re primitive- and primitives are always cowards. They won’t stand against our superior race.”

“Are you quite certain of that, Commander Ladnok?” Lotor asked pointedly. For the first time since Shiro had been witnessing these bloodthirsty discussions he could tell that Lotor was getting frustrated. He was still smiling, smirking really, but Shiro could tell he was angry by the faint way his eyebrows drew down, the tense set of his fingers over his glass.

Lotor looked up at him then, meeting his gaze. He stared consideringly, something like a question in his eyes, and Shiro straightened to stand at attention. The Galra shifted nervously even as something about Lotor’s posture relaxed.

“Champion,” Lotor said sharply.

Shiro stared back at him silently, wondering what he was doing.

“Bring me my sword.”

Shiro nodded and went into the bedroom to retrieve the sword still in its sheath, and returned to offer it to Lotor.

“It’s for you,” Lotor said with a smirk. “Unsheathe it.”

As Shiro did what he was told the room exploded into chaos.

“What are you doing!” Haxus cried out, moving to stand, but Lotor held up a hand and they all paused.

“You’d arm a slave?” Ladnok hissed.

“Why should a room of fearsome _superior_ Galra soldiers fear an armed slave?” Lotor asked and they all seemed to shrivel, ashamed and trying not to show it. “Have you seen the ship he was captured in? I have- it’s pathetic. I could run faster than it flies.”

Shiro tightened his lips to keep from laughing, unsure if that would hurt or help whatever Lotor was doing here.

“His people are primitives in the truest sense of the word, their technology is thousands of deca-phoebs behind the P’tari. And yet-” Lotor paused dramatically, swirling the wine around in his glass. “Tell me, Champion- how many Galra warriors have you defeated in the arena?”

“Too many to bother keeping count of,” Shiro said, enjoying the way the Galra were glaring at him.

Lotor laughed. “Quite. It’s forty-seven, by the way. Lieutenant Haxus- how many challenges have you won?”

Haxus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Nine, I believe,” Lotor continued. “And Lieutenant Sniv- you have eight. Commander Ladnok is the best of all of you as befits her station, with fourteen victories of her own. And- oh dear,” Lotor said, his eyes widening in mock surprise. “This primitive slave appears to be a more fearsome warrior than all three of you combined.”

He turned to Shiro at last, his eyes glittering with contained laughter. “You’d better put that away before you slaughter all of us!”

Shiro smirked as he sheathed the sword and returned it to its place.

“What was the point of that display?” Haxus was snarling as Shiro returned, taking his place in the corner again.

“You know very well,” Lotor answered. “You could embarrass yourselves with a failed occupation, or you could take my advice and have your quintessence production up and running within two cycles.”

“Fine,” Sniv said, throwing one last nervous glance Shiro’s way. “What are you proposing?”

“It’s perfectly simple, isn’t it?” Lotor asked. “I’ve already told you their greatest strength and their greatest weakness.”

“Prisoners,” Ladnok said. “We’ll take a prisoner from each pack, the others will work to ensure their continued survival.”

“Yes,” Lotor said. “But you’ll have to be careful, the prisoners will need to be well cared for. If the population feels their loved ones are being mistreated they’ll mount a rescue and you’ll have an even worse rebellion on your hands. The desire for revenge is powerful enough in itself, the desire to save a loved one who may yet be alive is doubly so.

“You’ll rotate the prisoners so families will regularly be reunited- hope can be as strong as any shackles. Give the P’tari hope, show them that submission has rewards, and they will serve you with minimal fuss.”

Shiro couldn’t help shivering. _Hope can be as strong as any shackles- show them that submission has rewards_ \- was that what Lotor was doing with him? Was this whole arrangement between them just an elaborate trick?

“You’re soft, Lotor,” Haxus said with disgust.

“I’m pragmatic,” Lotor said, his voice cold enough to make Haxus draw back. “Would you choose pointless bloodshed over success? Do you think the Emperor will reward you more for a high body count, or for completing the task he set before you?”

“Fine,” Ladnok said at last. “You make a good argument. I’ll consider this course of action.”

“See that you do,” Lotor said, nodding as they left.

Shiro waited a few minutes to make sure they were really gone before taking the cuff off his arm and moving to take a seat at the table.

“You don’t seem happy,” he said carefully, “even though you just saved an entire race of people from destruction.”

“Did I?” Lotor asked. “Maybe they’ll not die but they’ll become slaves instead, losing more and more of their identity and culture with every generation until there’s nothing left but _subjects of the Galra Empire_. They may not die, but they’ll be destroyed all the same. This was not a victory.”

“Where there’s life, there’s hope,” Shiro said.

“I’d like to think so,” Lotor said before draining his glass. “This is the best I can do right now. It’s not nearly enough.”

Lotor seemed genuinely upset and Shiro wondered again what he was doing, what his end goal was. He didn’t think Lotor was tricking him anymore. He was a good actor but it seemed to take a toll on him, he couldn’t want to do it all the time, wouldn’t be willing to waste the energy when he needed it for more important things.

“It’s more than nothing,” Shiro said, smiling wryly. “When the time comes, they’ll rise.”

“Will they?” Lotor asked quietly. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you care for a spar?” Lotor asked, looking up at him consideringly. It was the night of a feeding, when he knew Shiro would be feeling his strongest.

Shiro couldn’t stop the thrum of excitement that ran through him. He didn’t exactly miss the arena, but he missed the physical exertion, the feeling of power and strength just after he won a match. He’d sparred often back at the garrison, had liked fighting even then, and in some ways he missed it.

“Alright,” he said carefully and tried not to shiver at Lotor’s slow grin.

They moved the furniture out of the way to clear a space in the middle of the room and squared off against each other.

“Just a friendly match,” Lotor said, and Shiro got the sense the prince was just as excited as he was. “No hits to the face or below the belt, no weapons. Say you yield to end the bout, or tap the ground or your opponent twice.”

“Sure,” Shiro said, tightening his hands into fists.

Lotor moved first, impossibly fast, but Shiro managed to avoid his first strike and duck below the second, punching Lotor in the side before spinning away. Lotor grunted with pain but he was still smiling and Shiro couldn’t help smiling back.

They circled around each other cautiously before engaging again. Lotor grabbed him around the middle, bearing him to the ground, and they grappled a while until Lotor managed to get the best of him, pushing him down to the floor and straddling his hips, staring down with a victorious smirk.

Shiro pretended to be beat, letting his body relax as he blew his hair out of his eyes, and when Lotor shifted as if to pull back Shiro twisted out of his hold and grabbed him, pushing him face down to the ground with his hands trapped behind him. Lotor struggled but Shiro held firm, and soon Lotor relaxed under him, breathing hard.

The feeling of power that surged through Shiro at that was intoxicating and he laughed. He lost focus for just a moment but that was enough for Lotor to break his grip and before Shiro knew what had happened he was the one trapped with Lotor staring down at him, his hair cascading down to brush Shiro’s face, silky and cool.

Somehow that was even better and Shiro blushed.

“I yield,” he said at last, when he realized Lotor wouldn’t let him go otherwise.

As simple as that Lotor backed away, standing before offering Shiro a hand up. His skin was so hot, and how had Shiro not noticed that before?

“Very good,” Lotor said. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again, if you’re amenable.”

“Sure,” Shiro said, as if the very thought didn’t fill him with unbearable heat. He couldn’t lose sight of what they were doing here, of the fact that he was offering to be a snack and in return Lotor had promised to take him home. It was so hard to remember he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this when Lotor smiled at him, so genuinely pleased and full of joy.

The feeding that night was even worse than usual; even though Shiro had jerked off not an hour before his dick still tried to stir with desire. A traitorous thought entered his mind- if Lotor could feel Shiro’s pain when he fought this, could he feel his pleasure when he submitted?

But afterwards, when he was lying dizzy and weak in Lotor’s bed, Lotor brought him a glass of water and covered him with a blanket as usual. Maybe he didn’t know or he was just choosing not to mention it. Either way, Shiro couldn’t help the wave of fondness that washed over him as Lotor turned down the lights and bid him to rest.

After that they continued to spar periodically and Shiro had to jerk off more often just so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. His fantasies were exclusively of Lotor now- his large hands, his soft lips, his long hair. He couldn’t help imagining what it would be like if Lotor fucked him. He’d probably be unbearably gentle and slow, or maybe he’d be surprisingly wild, uncontained. Maybe more than that Shiro imagined what it would be like to fuck _him_ \- would he be demanding? Shy? Eager? He wasn’t quite sure and he wanted to find out so badly.

Lotor didn’t seem to notice that Shiro couldn’t help blushing when he came into the room, couldn’t help _touching_ him whenever he was close enough. He tried to just- get a grip on himself but it was no use, not wanting Lotor was not an option anymore.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of loud footsteps approaching in the corridor as they ate dinner together and Shiro didn’t miss the way Lotor stiffened.

“Don’t move,” he said tightly, “keep eating, ignore him until I say otherwise.”

Shiro was surprised but it was too late to ask questions- he hunched down and forced himself to keep eating as the door to Lotor’s quarters opened.

“Commander Sendak,” Lotor said, leaning back in his chair. “You know I don’t like sentries in my rooms.”

Shiro didn’t look up as he heard five sets of footsteps walk in and the door shut behind them.

“You eat at the same table as your slave?” Sendak asked harshly.

“I only have the one table,” Lotor said easily. “Where else shall he eat? On the floor? I don’t like the mess.”

“This is unacceptable, Lotor,” Sendak growled. “He’s dangerous- he’s tried to escape five times, he’s killed thrice the number of guards. He’s not even bound or cuffed! Is this how you keep him when you’re not playing your little games with the Commanders? It’s clear you don’t have control of him- if he guts you in your sleep I won’t be held responsible. I’m taking him back.”

Shiro’s blood ran cold at the thought and he chanced a glance up at Lotor, who still seemed completely unconcerned.

“Maybe you need to exert control through collars and whips, Sendak, but I have my own methods,” Lotor said cooly. “ _Champion_.”

Shiro dropped his fork and looked up at Lotor expectantly.

“Stand.”

Shiro stood, his heart thrumming with anticipation. He knew whole-heartedly that Lotor wouldn’t let Sendak take him back, even as he was unsure where that faith came from.

“Champion,” Lotor said casually, not even looking at him as he refilled his glass with wine. “I don’t like having sentries in my rooms. Destroy them.”

Shiro grinned at the order, activating his Galra arm as he moved to rip through the one closest to him. Sendak jerked in surprise, but the robots couldn’t act on their own and Sendak was too shocked to order them to attack. Within a few breathless moments Shiro had destroyed all four of them and he stopped in front of Sendak, breathing hard as he stared up into the Galra’s face, his arm still glowing brightly.

“I find I don’t like having you in my rooms either, Sendak,” Lotor said mildly.

Shiro couldn’t help grinning at the way Sendak’s eyes widened as Shiro took half a step forward. Would Lotor order him to destroy Sendak, too? He wanted him to, suddenly he wanted that more than anything.

“Are you still concerned about my hold on the Champion, or will you mind your own business from now on?” Lotor asked.

“No,” Sendak said slowly, as if it pained him to do so. “No, I see you have the situation well in hand.” He stepped back awkwardly and Shiro followed him, still holding up his glowing fist as a threat.

“Champion,” Lotor said, “come here.”

It was a struggle but Shiro let his arm fade and stepped away, moving to stand by Lotor’s side.

“Kneel.”

Shiro knelt and tried not to lean in to Lotor’s hand, falling to stroke his hair.

“Do you have any other concerns, Sendak?” Lotor asked, raising a brow pointedly.

“No,” Sendak said at last, angry and maybe a little scared as he stared at the sparking remains of his sentries scattered over the floor. “I expect him to be returned to me in one piece once you’re finished with him. He’s a big draw to the arena.”

“No,” Lotor said. “He’s mine now. I’ll be taking him with me when I go.”

Sendak scowled as he stared at Lotor, and then at Shiro kneeling beside him.

“If you’d like to challenge me for him please go ahead,” Lotor said with a dark grin. “But if you do you may run out of arms.”

Sendak only scowled harder. “He’s just a slave. If you want him so badly you can keep him.”

“Gracious of you,” Lotor said, inclining his head with mock respect. “Now- get _out_.”

Sendak snarled but left all the same, and Shiro was shocked by his own disappointment. His blood was thrumming, his heart beating hard.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lotor said, and Shiro knew all he needed to from the tone of his voice. He sounded hungry and suddenly Shiro was too.

“Yeah,” he said, rising. He walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed, already aroused despite himself. Lotor didn’t kneel this time; he leaned down instead, yanking on Shiro’s sleeve to rip it away. He paused then, staring at all the old bites and bruises as if he didn’t quite know what to do.

“Why don’t we try it the other way,” Shiro breathed out.

Lotor looked at him sharply. “You’re sure?” he asked. “It will be- different.”

“ _Do it_ ,” Shiro said, surprised at his own vehemence, and Lotor didn’t need any more encouragement.

He pushed Shiro back against the sheets as he sat beside him, bending to press his lips to Shiro’s own. Shiro moaned quietly as he felt that _pull_ and then his whole body was tingling and he was burning up.

He wanted _more_ , he wrapped his arms around Lotor’s shoulders to pull him in, pull him more firmly on top of himself. He was so hard, he wanted Lotor so badly, wanted everything. Lotor made a small sound at the back of his throat and suddenly Shiro knew- he could feel Shiro’s desire, had been able to feel it this whole time and had just been holding back. Something about that made him even more aroused and he felt wild as he dragged Lotor closer.

He tasted so good- he tasted _amazing._ He moved so his thigh was pressed between Shiro’s legs and it was so good, so perfect, Shiro couldn’t help thrusting up against him, riding his thigh helplessly just to get _something_ , just a little relief.

“Shiro,” Lotor said breathlessly, almost like he was trying to pull Shiro back. “Shiro- wait-”

But he couldn’t wait, he dragged Lotor closer, wrapping his Galra arm around his waist to use his superior strength to keep Lotor pinned to him while he used his left hand to grab at Lotor’s hair. Lotor jerked and whimpered and it was so good, and Shiro could feel echoes of what Lotor was feeling now, of how much he loved this.

“Yeah, come on,” Shiro growled as he rolled them over to push Lotor into the sheets, mindless with how much he wanted this.

“Shiro- _no_ ,” Lotor breathed out, but Shiro could tell he didn’t really mean it. They were connected so closely, he could sense how much Lotor wanted him. He tightened his hand over Lotor’s waist and then slid it down to grab his ass, pulling his groin up, pulling his hard cock against Shiro’s hip even as he rutted up against Lotor’s thigh pressing against him.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes- come on. _Yes_.”

Lotor cried out, arching up and jerking against him, and Shiro couldn’t help moaning and coming, burying his face in Lotor’s hair.

Afterwards he felt unbearably exhausted. As much as he wanted to he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he sank into welcoming darkness.

 

* * *

 

Lotor was reading something on his datapad when Shiro walked sheepishly into the main room. He still felt groggy and weak, but he could tell it was late in the day by the color of the lights in the main room.

“Lotor,” he said quietly.

“Shiro,” he answered, looking up. He was in full battle armor and that was strange- he usually dressed more casually when they were alone.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, flushing. “Last night was- I don’t know. I don’t know what came over me. That was- I hope I didn’t-”

“I should be the one apologizing,” Lotor cut him off.

“No,” Shiro said. “No, it was me- I’m sorry. I just- it was-” he broke off to lick his lips nervously. It had been amazing and he wanted it to happen again so badly, but he couldn’t help feeling like he’d done something terribly wrong, used Lotor in some way that was totally unacceptable. “You tried to warn me but- I’ll be prepared next time, I’ll-”

“It won’t happen again,” Lotor said. “Our time together is finished.”

“What?” Shiro asked, disappointed despite himself.

“I’m leaving- we both are. That was the last time, Shiro. You’ll be free soon. I’m sorry for using you like this. I needed to, but-” Lotor broke off sharply, not looking at him. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Oh,” Shiro said. “No, I- it was-”

He didn’t quite know how to finish that sentence. He couldn’t help feeling sad that this was coming to an end. He looked down.

“When?”

“Soon- today,” Lotor said. “I was waiting for you to wake. There’s no sense in wasting any more time.”

“Alright,” Shiro said, feeling sick to his stomach. Was this because of what he’d done? Because he hadn’t been able to control himself? But Lotor had wanted him just as badly- he’d _felt_ it, he knew he did.

“I thought you would be pleased,” Lotor said, taking in Shiro’s devastated expression.

“I thought I would be too,” Shiro said quietly.

“There are some things I need to take care of,” Lotor said. “I’ll return in a varga- in the meantime you should eat and get ready.”

“Alright,” Shiro said with a nod and then Lotor was leaving and he was alone.

The rest passed in a blur. He followed Lotor through the corridors of Sendak’s cruiser, numb to the stares and whispers of the Galra they passed. Lotor took him to a midsize ship docked in the hangar and they sat silently on the bridge together while Lotor took them away.

“It’s time,” Lotor said eventually and led Shiro to a Galra fighter ship in the hangar, inputting a set of coordinates into the console before drawing back. “Safe travels,” he said.

“Wait,” Shiro said, his heart pounding. “Wait, can we just-“

“Safe travels, Shiro,” Lotor said firmly before turning and walking away.

Shiro swallowed hard as he climbed up into the fighter and got ready to go home.

 

* * *

 

He returned to Earth only to leave again within barely a day. He joined the war, the Voltron team. Through it all he wondered- where was Lotor? What was he doing? Could they ally with him somehow?

He didn’t tell anyone about what had happened, what he’d been through. And then, nearly a year later, they got a distress call from Puig and arrived to see a Galra cruiser hovering in their orbit.

Shiro recognized it immediately, there was no mistaking Lotor’s colors. And then he announced himself and Shiro was frozen as the Lions launched.

They hadn’t exactly left on the best terms but everything Shiro knew about Lotor led him to believe there was more going on here than a simple attempt to take the Lions. He exhaled sharply and turned to Coran.

“Open a channel- I want to talk to him.”

“ _Why_?” Coran exclaimed.

“Coran, please.”

“Alright,” Coran muttered.

“Prince Lotor,” Shiro said, his heart pounding. He swallowed, scared for a moment, but it was _Lotor_. Lotor had never hurt him, he never hurt anyone when he didn’t have to. “This is Captain Takashi Shirogane of the Castle of Lions. Maybe we can negotiate.”

There was a long moment of silence and Shiro was afraid it was useless, and then-

_“Certainly,”_ Lotor answered. _“Here is my best offer, Captain Shirogane- surrender the Lions and I will allow you and your pilots to leave with your cruiser and your lives.”_

“We can’t do that,” Shiro said. “Stand down- maybe we can come to an understanding.” He was careful not to say _arrangement_ , he didn’t want Lotor to think he was trying to blackmail him, or threaten him with what he knew about him. “Maybe we could speak privately.” If he could just get Lotor alone he knew they could figure this out, find some way to work together.

“ _I’ve made my terms clear. Surrender the Lions or I will take them by force_.”

Shiro exhaled sharply, unused to being denied by him. He paused, thinking about what Lotor would do in his place. He’d negotiate from a position of strength and pragmatism, he’d be logical and calm.

“Prince Lotor,” Shiro said slowly, lowering his voice. “From one Captain to another- I think we both know your cruiser and swarm of drones won’t stand a chance against Voltron.”

_“Perhaps,”_ Lotor said, and Shiro could practically hear the smile in his tone. _“Perhaps not. From one Captain to another,_ Takashi,” he said, a familiar warmth entering his voice. Shiro shivered as he leaned closer, holding his breath. Lotor was trying to help him, show him the way out of this. _“I don’t see Voltron, do I? Contact me again when you’re ready to surrender.”_

There was a beep as the transmission shut off and Shiro finally started breathing again.

“Paladins,” Shiro said, “you need to form Voltron. Form Voltron _now_.”

“ _Working on that,_ ” Keith’s strained voice came through the comms.

“Shiro- why are you _smiling_?” Coran asked even as Lotor’s cruiser fired its ion cannon at the Castle. The cannon missed them of course, just grazing the shields. Lotor’s fighters were running circles around the Lions but they weren’t trying particularly hard to hit them either. It was another game, a power play just like all the other times and Shiro knew exactly what to do because Lotor had told him.

“We’ll be alright, Coran,” Shiro said firmly. “Just wait and see.”

He wondered what Lotor was up to, if there was still a way to get in touch with him. Maybe he should tell the team about what had happened, or parts of it at least. Maybe he should tell them that he knew Lotor, that he could be a potential ally. But Lotor probably wouldn’t want that, and Shiro didn’t want to risk putting him in danger or ruining whatever plans he was setting into motion.

Shiro knew Lotor had reasons for the things he did, the choices he made. He had made it perfectly clear that no one was to know about what had happened between them, and Shiro wasn’t about to assume he knew best and run roughshod over his plans.

Allura and Lance finally got their act together, flying out to join the fight, and then there was a bright flash of light and Voltron turned to face Lotor’s cruiser even as the Galra fighters returned to dock. The ship’s engines began to glow and just like that, true to his word as usual, Lotor was gone.

_“He’s getting away,”_ Keith said. _“We should follow-”_

“Don’t,” Shiro said firmly. “You’re not ready to face him- three of you are in new Lions. You need to pull back.”

_“Shiro-”_ Keith protested.

“Listen to me,” Shiro said, feeling bad about stepping on Keith’s toes but needing to pull him back. “Keith- you know I’m right. Let him go.”

_“Fine,”_ Keith muttered and Shiro closed his eyes in relief. _“Returning now.”_

“Good,” Shiro said. “Thank you.”

They had a few more run-ins with Lotor but they didn’t speak again. He tricked them into getting a transdimensional comet for him, they stopped him taking a piece of the Teleduv they’d built. Through it all he never shot to kill, passing up opportunity after opportunity to destroy them. The Paladins were angry and afraid and it hurt that Shiro couldn’t tell them the truth. But he tried to think about what Lotor would want and stayed quiet.

And then Zarkon inexplicably turned on him and he ended up alone and on the run, and even then- he showed up at the last second on Naxzela to save Keith and the entire sector before surrendering himself.

Shiro’s heart was pounding as he watched Lotor climb down out of his ship in the Castle’s hangar, smiling even as he held up his hands. He made no indication of recognizing Shiro, so Shiro followed his lead. He didn’t seem upset or at all concerned as he faced down the Paladins and nearly a dozen Altean sentries, he didn’t resist as Shiro stepped up to cuff his hands, trying not to blush and give himself away.

Afterwards he stayed put in his cell, answered all their questions easily, gave up Galra targets like it was nothing. Still the Paladins weren’t satisfied and as the days passed Shiro started to wonder- was he alright? Was he... _hungry_?

He’d fed every three days before, back in the command system. He had concentrated quintessence on his cruiser that lasted him longer, maybe a week or two before he had to feed again. But at least that much time had already passed since his ship had been destroyed, maybe more. How long could he last? He wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t admit to feeling unwell, Shiro knew that much for sure.

He still looked the same, he didn’t seem thin or tired, didn’t seem to be suffering. Except- as the days wore on he spent more and more time asleep, but maybe that didn’t mean anything. There wasn’t exactly much else for him to do. But a week and a half into his imprisonment he stopped standing when the Paladins came in to question him and Shiro knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

He waited until the others were asleep before going to Lotor’s cell alone and shutting down the forcefield before stepping inside. Lotor was lying down on his cot when he entered, turning his head to look at him with a faint frown without even sitting up.

“I shut down the cameras,” Shiro said with no preamble. “I think- I think you’re not doing so well.”

“I’m fine,” Lotor said, but now that Shiro was closer he could tell that wasn’t true.

“You’re not fine,” Shiro said firmly. “You need quintessence- I came here to help you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Lotor said, closing his eyes.

“Pretty sure I do,” Shiro muttered, kneeling on the ground beside him. He reached out carefully to put his hand on Lotor’s face. He felt colder than usual, and that couldn’t be good.

“I have nothing to offer you in return.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Shiro asked incredulously. “I don’t want or need anything in return, alright? If you don’t want to do it this way, maybe I could- I don’t know. Maybe we could just tell them the truth about us, about what you’re doing.”

“ _No,_ ” Lotor said vehemently. “Don’t tell them anything, don’t tell anyone.”

“Fine,” Shiro said. “But then I should- we should- I’m going to kiss you now, alright?”

“You shouldn’t,” Lotor said.

“How much longer can you really last without feeding?” Shiro asked. “Tell me- tell me the truth. How long do you have?”

Lotor stared at him silently and Shiro’s blood ran cold.

“It’s already been too long, hasn’t it?” he asked quietly. “Please- take it. Take me, just- I’m going to do it now, alright? I’m going to-”

He leaned down to press his lips against Lotor’s, closing his eyes and trying not to moan at how amazing he felt- but nothing happened and nothing happened and he pulled back, glaring.

“Lotor,” he hissed. “ _Do it_.”

The second time he kissed him he felt that familiar _pull_ at last and sagged against him, his mind swimming. It was over too soon with Lotor pushing him back firmly, turning away.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked. “That can’t be- that wasn’t enough.”

“And how exactly will I explain you lying passed out in my cell, Shiro?” Lotor asked. “You have to be able to walk out of here, don’t you?”

“Fine,” Shiro said. “Then I’ll be back tomorrow, so you can take more.”

“No,” Lotor said. “It’s too soon, it isn’t safe.”

Shiro glared until Lotor finally sighed and looked away.

“Fine,” Lotor said quietly. “Not tomorrow but the day after. Make sure to eat and sleep before then.”

“Alright,” Shiro said. “I will. Stay strong. It’ll be over soon.”

Lotor smiled wryly, knowingly. “Perhaps,” he said softly.

Shiro didn’t know what to say to that so he left with a small nod.

He returned two days later, and then two days after that. It wasn’t enough, he could tell that much. It wasn’t nearly enough. But he couldn’t force Lotor to take more and at least he wasn’t getting worse.

And then _Zarkon_ contacted them offering to trade Matt for Lotor and they just- agreed like a bunch of morons. Matt was like a brother to him, Shiro wanted him back almost as much as Pidge did, but he wasn’t enough of an idiot to think Zarkon would keep his word, to think this would actually _work_.

But no matter what he said they wouldn’t listen to him and in the end he had to take matters into his own hands.

“Come on,” he said that night as he took Lotor by the arm and urged him to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Lotor asked. “What happened?”

“You need to leave, _now_ ,” Shiro bit out. “They’re going to- they’re trading you back to Zarkon.”

“He can’t be trusted,” Lotor said in alarm.

Shiro couldn’t help the bitter laugh that broke out of him. “I know that, you know that. For some reason they’re too thick to get it. Now come on, you have to go before it’s too late. Can you walk?”

“Shiro, _wait_ ,” Lotor said, pulling his arm out of Shiro’s hold. “This could yet work in our favor. If I had a weapon, I could take him out for good.”

“You’re joking,” Shiro said incredulously. “You’re- look at you! You can barely sit up straight, how are you going to fight him in this state?”

Lotor smiled. “With your help, of course. You’ll be the one to take me to the exchange in the Black Lion, you’ll give me your Bayard. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Shiro bit out. “But this is-”

“I need you to trust me,” Lotor said. “Is that something you’re willing to do?”

Shiro ran his hands through his hair restlessly, closing his eyes. “Fuck,” he whispered as he sank to his knees before him. “You’re- you’re insane. This is insane.”

“ _Shiro_.”

“Fine,” Shiro hissed, looking up into his eyes. “Fine, yes. Yes, I trust you.”

Lotor raised his hands to cradle Shiro’s face gently. He smiled as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I’m going to need you tomorrow,” he said, his voice low. “I’m going to need more than a kiss.”

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed loudly as he let his hands rest on Lotor’s thighs, aroused despite himself, despite how dire the situation was. “Yes. I understand.”

“I’m going to need you to-”

“Sleep and eat before then,” Shiro finished with a smile. “I know.” When he pulled back a little it was to see that Lotor was smiling too.

“Very good,” he murmured and leaned down to press his lips softly against Shiro’s.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, opening himself up to it, to Lotor- but then Lotor drew back.

“You didn’t-” Shiro said in confusion.

“That was just for fun, Shiro,” he said with a smile. “Save your strength for tomorrow. You’ll need it.”

“Right,” Shiro said, standing shakily. “Right. Tomorrow then.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro couldn’t help but be tense as he led Lotor out of his cell, trying not to make it obvious how much he was supporting him, how shaky he was. He kept waiting for something to go wrong, someone to notice-

But he took Lotor to the Black Lion just as they’d planned and took off his shackles as soon as they were both settled in the cockpit. He took off and set a course to the agreed-upon meeting place before taking off his helmet and turning to him.

“How do you want to do this? There’s a cot in the hold-”

“We’ll do it here,” Lotor said firmly. He stood before Shiro could help him up and came over to settle on top of him, straddling his lap. He didn’t waste any time before taking Shiro’s face in his hands and leaning down to kiss him.

The angle was awkward, he was already taller than Shiro, taller still now that he was sitting on his thighs. Shiro had to crane his head nearly all the way up just to reach him but it still felt amazing and he moaned into Lotor’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Lotor’s waist.

Lotor was hot against him, insistent and eager, and Shiro was already painfully aroused just from this, the kiss, the minute friction of Lotor’s groin against his. He was hard already, they both were, and then Lotor was leaning back to open Shiro’s pants before fumbling with his own armor.

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered, letting his head fall back against the seat as Lotor pulled his cock out and started to stroke it firmly. He slid down a little, trying to open his thighs wider as he clutched at Lotor’s hips. He let his hands drift down and was shocked to feel bare skin and tightened his fingers over Lotor’s ass helplessly-

“What- how did you-”

Lotor laughed at his confused face. “Efficient design, Shiro,” he said with a smirk. Lotor kissed him again and things got a little hazy until he felt Lotor shift and slide down onto his cock, impaling himself easily in one smooth slide.

“Fuck!” Shiro cried out at the sudden tight heat enveloping him. “I guess you don’t need preparation,” he said with a laugh.

“No, do you?” Lotor asked, breathing hard as he grinned down at him.

“Well- yeah,” Shiro said, even thought it was getting harder to form words as Lotor started moving slowly over him.

“That’s good to know,” Lotor murmured into his ear. “For next time,” he said, biting his earlobe to punctuate his point. Shiro moaned helplessly at that, at the thought of a next time, at the thought that Lotor would want him again. He kept waiting to feel the familiar pull, but it never came, instead Lotor said-

“I need you to put your hands on the flight controls, Shiro.”

“What?” he gasped, even as he did what he was told. “Why?”

“I need more than what you can give me,” Lotor said, still moving over him, painfully slow. “So you’re not the meal today, you’re more like- the plate.”

Shiro laughed, tightening his hands over the flight controls. “The plate? So then-” His eyes flew open as he realized what Lotor was about to do. “The Black Lion? Will that even work?”

“I’m fairly certain it will.”

“Fairly certain?” Shiro exclaimed. “I didn’t take you for the kind of man who'd risk his life because he was _fairly certain_.”

“Relax Shiro,” Lotor said with a laugh. “You know it’s better when you relax. I need you to feel your bond with your Lion, and then I need you to let me in. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said. He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, not sure how this was going to work, but Lotor must have sensed his hesitation because he took Shiro’s face in both hands.

“Trust me,” he whispered, leaning down for a kiss.

Shiro closed his eyes, trying not to get distracted as he reached for his bond with Black, suddenly afraid he wouldn’t be able to find it. But it was there, just under his fingertips, under his skin, already thrumming through him. So much power, right there, waiting for him to reach out and _pull-_

He gasped as he felt the strange semi-sentient feeling of the Lion’s consciousness pressing against his own, cold and vast and somehow amused. And then he could feel Lotor there too, like molten steel and lightning, in his mind with him, with _them_. Even as he felt it happening it was too much to understand, much less describe, but he felt quintessence surging into him, a slow trickle at first that quickly turned into a steady stream. It filled him up with lightning, with heat, with unbearable pleasure almost on the edge of pain, and just when he thought he would burst with it Lotor was there, taking it from him, releasing the pressure.

Faintly at the back of his mind Shiro could feel Lotor moving over his cock, fucking himself, clutching at Shiro’s shoulders. He couldn’t breathe but it almost felt like he didn’t need to. He was lost- gone in some otherworldly place where everything was lightning and smoke, fire and cool rain. The very essence of life was streaming through him, filling him up, and he felt too big for his own skin. His whole body was aching, trembling, on fire- did he even have a body?

He gasped for breath desperately as he tried to make sense of it-

“Shiro- look at me. Focus- look at me-”

He opened his eyes to see Lotor staring down at him. His eyes were glowing, his lips were parted as he panted with pleasure. Shiro wanted to touch him, to get lost in him, to stay here with him like this forever.

“That’s it- focus,” Lotor managed. His chest was heaving, his whole body was glowing. He was still moving somehow, and Shiro had no idea how he could have the strength- Shiro was frozen as everything washed over him, endless pleasure that was unlike anything he could have ever imagined.

Lotor threw his head back as his back arched, as his hands tightened over Shiro’s shoulders. “Shiro!” he cried out, speeding up.

Shiro let go of the controls, he didn’t need to hold them now to maintain the bond, and wrapped his arms around Lotor’s waist, his back, pressed his face to Lotor’s chest. He wanted to thrust up into him so badly but he had no leverage, all he could do was hold on to him and let him take his pleasure, help him move.

“Lotor,” he gasped out, mindless with how good Lotor felt around his cock, how good it all felt. He was so close already, just on the edge, and then Lotor cried out loudly and the Black Lion _roared_. Shiro felt the vibration down to his very core, felt Lotor tensing over him. He sobbed out his own release, tightening his arms around Lotor as he pressed close.

Everything slowed around him, the flow of quintessence, the flow of time itself. He sighed as he sank back against the seat and the sound of it echoed loudly through his ears. He was dizzy as he watched Lotor slowly straighten and open his eyes, looking down at him in wonder. Lotor stroked his cheek slowly with his fingertips and it felt like lightning over his skin. The very air seemed to sparkle like dust motes in sunlight and Shiro blinked to try to clear his vision only to realize- he wasn’t imagining it. The cockpit was full of floating sparks like tiny stars.

Lotor smiled, wide and satisfied, before pulling back off his cock as Shiro groaned helplessly.

_“Shiro? Shiro are you alright?”_

“What?” Shiro said, sure he was hearing things.

“Your helmet,” Lotor said with a laugh, looking at it pointedly.

“Fuck,” Shiro muttered before picking it up and putting it back on.

_“Shiro? What was that?”_ he heard Pidge ask nervously.

“Everything’s fine,” he said, trying to keep his voice even.

_“Your Lion roared-”_

“Sorry- it’s nothing to worry about, it’s fine.”

_“You’re sure? Lotor didn’t try anything, did he?”_

Shiro looked up at Lotor still sitting in his lap and had to bite back a laugh. “No, it’s fine- Lotor didn’t try anything.”

_“If you’re sure…”_

“I’m sure, Pidge. Everything is fine.”

He took off the helmet again with a sigh. “Holy fuck,” he managed, looking up at Lotor.

“Yes,” Lotor said, grinning. He was still glowing but it was slowly fading, leaving only his eyes to shine suspiciously bright. “That was- I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Shiro laughed weakly. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, that was- that was something.”

Lotor leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet, before he stood and closed up his pants, prompting Shiro to do the same.

“Was that enough?” Shiro asked, even though he already knew.

Lotor laughed. “Yes,” he said. “More than enough. I feel like I can take on an entire army now.”

“You look it,” Shiro said, smiling as he saw the way the glowing dust motes seemed to swirl around Lotor, drawn to him like a magnet.

“How much time do we have?” Lotor asked.

Shiro glanced at the instruments to check. “Half a varga or so.”

“Good,” Lotor said, and to Shiro’s surprise he settled back into his lap and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, leaning against him with a quiet sigh.

Shiro raised his arms to hold him, slowly running his fingers through his silver hair just to feel the luxurious silkiness of it, the soothing coolness.

“Alright?” Shiro murmured. “Are you nervous?”

Lotor tightened his arms slightly and huffed out a soft laugh. “Perhaps,” he said quietly. “But I don’t think I need to be nervous about much as long as I have you on my side.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said with a smile. “Yeah.”

  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
